


晴日之後

by Kris_House



Series: 綠洲與海洋 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 家庭問題, 無性戀, 無浪漫愛, 非典型關係
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_House/pseuds/Kris_House
Summary: 不同的愛也是愛
Relationships: 林曉楓/陳冠宇
Series: 綠洲與海洋 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540207
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	晴日之後

00

「你愛他嗎？」

她的五官與曉楓有幾分神似，語氣帶著懷疑與不信任，我其實能夠理解她的感受。

我也知道自己沒有辦法三言兩語讓她理解我對曉楓的感情，光是「不愛」兩個字就足以讓她把我歸為拒絕往來戶。

曉楓往我這邊湊近了些，讓我們肩膀相碰，無聲地告訴我怎麼回答都沒有關係，我轉過頭，看著他淺淡的笑容和低垂的眉眼，在一起這麼多年，我能看得出他是真的很放鬆。

他對我的信任總是超出我的預期。

輕輕笑了聲，我按了下他抓著我的手。

彷彿身體比心要早知道了答案，嘴巴自作主張地動了起來。

「我愛他。」

我聽見自己這麼說。

01

曉楓很少談到他的家人。

我知道他就像許多出櫃的年輕人那樣，因為性向與家人決裂，好一陣子沒有聯絡，但除此之外我對他的家人並不了解。也許是因為我自己家庭狀況的關係，我也很少想到要問他。

說起來也是有點好笑，我認真想過和曉楓的未來，卻沒考慮過他家人的意見。

曉楓接到母親打過來的電話時，我人還在事務所，正想著下班要去超市買點菜，曉楓突然傳了封訊息，問我能不能早點回去。

他雖然偶爾會向我撒嬌，但很少這樣提出要求，當下我匆匆和老闆說了聲家裡有急事便趕緊回家。

一打開門，他就衝過來抱住了我。

「怎麼了？」我問，揉了揉他的頭髮。「發生什麼事了？」

他吸了吸鼻子，一時之間說不出話，我抱緊他，親了下他的臉頰。「沒關係，慢慢來，想抱多久就抱多久。」

他笑了聲，把臉埋進我的肩窩，深深吸了口氣。

「我媽剛才打來。」他悶悶地說，溫熱的吐息打在我肩上。「都過了多少年了。」

「她說了什麼？」

「希望我回去見見他們。」他嗤笑。「當初也是他們說再也不想看見我的。」

我抿抿唇，把他抱了起來，他自然地環住我的脖頸，像樹懶一樣攀在我身上，鼻頭蹭了蹭我的下巴。

我不是沒有用別的方式抱過他，但有天他承認他就喜歡我像抱孩子一樣抱他，讓我有些哭笑不得。

不管怎麼樣，能讓他開心就好。

「我也知道他們說的是氣話。」曉楓低聲說。「但是在……那件事情之後我曾經打了一通電話，聽到我爸說我不改就不准回家，我當下真的受不了。」

我用腳推開門，走進臥室，把他放下來，他拉著我，讓我一起倒在床上。

「就算是我，心臟的承受力也是有限度的。」他玩笑似地說，眼神卻很認真。「我不知道自己想不想見他們。」

我伸手碰了下他的臉頰。「他們不能逼你。」

「我知道。」他悶悶地說。「我只是怕自己後悔。」

我沒辦法給他一個答案，甚至無法提供什麼具體的意見，不過我知道，他其實不需要我的幫助也能做出決定。

他總是比我要果決的多。

「我上次和父母見面是……我考上大學的時候。」我開口。「很久以前的事情了。」

他應了聲，把手搭在我的手肘上。

「他們在我高三的時候各自再婚，大學的時候一直都有給生活費，但越來越少聯絡，等我開始工作之後幾乎可以說是失聯了。」我頓了下，至少我從小一直都是衣食無憂，這點我還是得感謝他們。「上一次電話聯絡好像是四五年前的事情。」

「那是他們的損失。」曉楓有些不開心地說，用頭撞了撞我的胸膛，我笑笑，抱住他的肩膀。

「我只是想解釋我不是很能理解你的感覺。」我帶著歉意說。「但有什麼需要我的地方儘管告訴我。」

「當然。」他認真地回應。「可以吻你嗎？」

我點點頭。

這一年我們差不多把他想做的事情都試了一遍，知道我對親密接觸的界線在哪裡之後他漸漸變得自信起來，但仍舊堅持徵詢我的同意，即便我們已經交換過無數個深入的吻，發生過許多次親密關係。

雖然缺少本能的引導，我多少也學會了要如何回吻。

我也不確定他的反應是情人眼裡出西施，還是我技術真的有點進步。

吻畢，他伸手碰了碰我的嘴唇。

「你說他們到底想要什麼呢？」曉楓喃喃自語般地問。「難不成要拿支票威脅你離開我？」

我悶笑。「你八點檔看太多了。」

「藝術源於生活嘛。」他趴在我身上，頭枕著我的胸膛，沉甸甸的重量讓人感到安心。「你覺得我值多少錢？」

「再多錢我也不賣。」我說，手指輕撫他柔軟的頭髮。

有點長了，明天幫他修一下吧。

「假設嘛，你要賣多少？」

「假設也不賣。」我堅持。「何況你也不是我的所有物，私底下找我來要求分手是對你的不尊重。」

他張了張嘴，像是想忍住笑卻阻止不了嘴角的上揚，深色的雙眼微微發亮，彷彿能從中看見我的倒影。

「你真是……」他搖搖頭，捏住我的臉頰。「我運氣怎麼就這麼好呢？隨便回覆陌生人在網路上的貼文都能遇到一個這麼好的人。」

他的話語讓我突然意識到我們的相遇是多少個巧合的結果，如果不是因為我的一時衝動，如果不是因為他的一時興起，我和他現在也許不過是陌生人，即便在路上見到也不會停下腳步。

「你這眉頭皺的。」他帶著笑意的聲音說，手指按著我不知何時皺起的眉心。「又在鑽牛角尖？」

我搖搖頭。「只是突然想到我有多大的可能錯過你。」

他若有所思地應了聲。「如果我沒有心血來潮回覆你的貼文，也許你現在就會跟不同的人在一起。」

我下意識地想要反駁，但又沒什麼理由反駁。

畢竟一開始，我並不是非他不可。

「但想這個有什麼意義呢？」曉楓說，語氣輕快。「現實中回覆你的人是我，你這死腦筋連開玩笑都不願意把我賣掉，我這死心眼認準了人就不會移情別戀，這樣還不夠嗎？」

他總是能用最簡單的話語撫平我內心的不安，我雙手抱住他的腰，親了下他的髮頂。

「你說的對。」

那天晚上他睡得特別不安穩。

半夢半醒間聽見他不安地夢囈，我下意識把他攬進懷中，再度沉沉睡去。結果凌晨的時候他突然驚醒，猛然坐起身，床的晃動把我的從睡夢中揪了出來，我眨眨眼，打了個哈欠。

「惡夢？」我問，聲音還有些沙啞。

「抱歉。」他低聲說。「你繼續睡吧，我去客廳坐一下。」

我搖搖頭，用力抹了把臉。「我陪你。」

「你早上還要上班。」

「沒關係。」我伸手抱住他的腰。「我陪你到我睡著為止。」

耳邊是他輕輕的嘆息，有些乾澀的唇蹭了我的耳朵一下。

「就是夢到以前的事了，其實也沒什麼。」

「你父母？」我抬起頭，黑暗中看不清他的臉，只能依稀看見熟悉的輪廓。「不去客廳了？」

他笑了聲。「不去了，我是不想影響你睡覺才要去客廳的。」

他的指尖找到了我的手背，拇指蹭了蹭我的指節。

「我父母，還有他。」他哼笑了聲。「為了他這種人出櫃真是我做過最蠢的決定。」

尖銳的語氣讓我回想起初見時的他，我搖搖頭。

「你太好了。」我說。「他那種人渣就該和人渣在一起。」

也許是因為精神不濟，我有點無法控制自己的言詞，腦中的想法沒有過濾就直接說出了口。

「哦？」他饒有興致地說：「我都沒聽過你叫誰人渣過。」

「我在心裡偷偷叫。」我皺了皺鼻子。「真想打他一頓。」

他似乎是被逗樂了，明亮的笑聲驅散了有些凝滯的氛圍，他躺回床上，親了下我的鼻尖。

「別啊，萬一他纏上你怎麼辦？」他把手伸進我的睡衣，搭在我的腰間，比平時要低的體溫讓我顫抖了一下，我抓著他的手塞進懷裡，往他那邊湊近了些。

「別怕。」我低聲說。「我在。」

「真不知道你是清醒還是不清醒。」他好笑地說。「我不怕，是夢中的我害怕。」

他頓了下，低嘆口氣。「他還不認識你，不知道這個世界上有人會真心誠意地對他好，願意每天為他煮一杯奶茶，在他生病時照顧他，陪著他做自己不習慣的事情，在他難過的時候丟下工作，現在還硬撐著不睡覺就為了陪他聊天。」

他的聲音變得很輕，輕得我幾乎聽不見。「他不知道自己還能有個家。」

意識已經漸漸模糊起來，但我還是打起精神回答：「你也是我的家。」

在昏睡前我似乎聽見了他有些沙啞的笑聲，他抽出手蓋住了我的眼睛，溫柔地吻了我一下。

「晚安，明天見。」

02

早上醒來的時候他不在床邊，一時之間我感覺到了久違的驚慌，跳下床的時候才突然發現浴室裡有人。

「曉楓？」

他含糊地回應，接著是開水龍頭與漱口的聲音。他打開門，一面擦臉一面走回房間。

「早安。」他說。「我好久沒比你早起了。」

「嗯。」我伸手勾住他的手指。「怎麼這麼早起床？」

他撇撇嘴，搖了搖頭。「我媽打給我。」

我抿起唇。「這個時間？」

「我國高中讀的學校離得遠，為了上學得每天早起，大學之後又住宿舍，她不知道我真正的作息。」曉楓親了下我的額頭。「算了，難得有機會在平日一起吃早餐。」

我皺起眉，但還是點了點頭。

因為昨天沒能去超市買菜，家裡沒什麼食物，我和曉楓去了附近的早餐店。

我點了蛋餅和紅茶，替他點了飯糰和豆漿，找了個位子坐下。

「她打來說了什麼？」

「也沒什麼，就問我過得怎麼樣，什麼時候可以回去。」他翻了個白眼。「真不知道她為什麼突然這麼殷勤。」

店員把我們的早餐送上，曉楓起身替我拿了筷子和一小碟醬油。

「如果這是八點檔，他們就是欠下了賭債需要錢，不得已找上自己最看不上的兒子。」他把醬油往我的方向推，咬了口飯糰。「結果我拿不出這筆鉅款，只好賣身賺錢。」

我哭笑不得地看著他。「你腦袋裡都在想什麼啊，你賣身是要賣給誰？」

「你啊。」他頓了下。「不對，我的肉體在你這不值錢。」

我哼笑了聲，伸手揉亂他的頭髮。「胡說什麼。」

他咧嘴對我笑笑，悶頭開吃。

雖然他的想像有點誇張，但他的疑問不無道理。

曉楓現在都二十九了，離大學至少已經過了七八年，為什麼會突然有這樣態度上的轉變？是因為想念造成的態度軟化，還是真的有什麼有求於曉楓的地方？

想也想不出答案，我把這些未解的問題推到一邊。

「我今天下班順便買菜，除了之前給我的清單之外，你還有要買什麼嗎？」

他吸著豆漿，露出若有所思的表情。「目前沒有想到，有的話我再傳訊息給你。」

又喝了口豆漿，他突然說：「啊，能順路買個提拉米蘇嗎？就你事務所下一條路的轉角那間。」

「好。」我點點頭，在手機的備忘錄上加了一筆。「吃完我和你走回去。」

到了事務所的時候我仍舊忍不住分心思考曉楓的狀況。也許是我的心不在焉太過明顯，雖然沒有真的影響到工作，老闆仍舊忍不住關切了我一下。

「家裡的事處理好了？」她問。

「沒事了。」我說，垂眼摩娑著口袋中的手機。「抱歉。」

她看起來不是很相信我說的話，但也沒有多問，等到午餐時間，我忍不住打了電話給曉楓。

「嗨，怎麼了？」他問，語氣聽起來沒什麼異常，我放鬆了幾分，問他吃午飯了沒。

「吃了。」他安靜了幾秒。「擔心我啊？」

「嗯。」我承認，半開玩笑地說：「我好像被你的狗血猜測影響了。」

「哇，你別這樣，我還得靠你阻止我想法過度發散，要是我們兩個都開始編故事那可怎麼辦？」

他笑了起來，我可以想像他眉眼下彎，瞳眸發亮的模樣，我勾了勾唇，感覺自己緊張的神經漸漸舒緩下來。

「對不起，我也不知道我在緊張什麼。」我說，輕聲嘆息。「也許是覺得幫不上忙，有點挫折。」

「你這哪叫幫不上忙？」他的語氣有些不可置信。「凌晨陪我聊天的人是誰？鬼嗎？之後如果我真的要和父母見面，難道你就不會陪我嗎？」

「當然會陪你。」我幾乎是反射性地說。

他笑了聲。「那不就對了？」

我知道他是什麼意思，他從來就沒有要過我給不了的東西，無論是戀愛的感情、身體的慾望、或是現在的感同身受。針對前兩者，在過去一年我漸漸學會了調整自己的心態，現在卻突然深刻意識到人與人之間本來就有許多的不同，性傾向和戀愛傾向只是一部分。

突然覺得自己有點傻。

「想通了？」他問，聲音帶著笑意。

我應了聲，有些尷尬。「打擾你工作了。」

「沒事。」他用調笑的語氣說。「你的知心大哥哥隨時歡迎你打電話給他。」

我投降地搖頭，沒有強調我比他大四歲，而是順著他的話說：「是，謝謝你了，知心大哥哥。」

有那麼幾秒他一聲也沒吭，在我開始懷疑電話是不是收訊不好的時候，他終於開口。

「我知道這不是你的本意，但你剛才的話聽起來真的有點色情。」

我沉默了半晌。「謝謝？」

他花了好一陣子才止住笑聲。

晚餐後，我提出要幫他修頭髮。

一開始其實是他主動問我能不能幫他的。他不是個特別在乎打扮的人，髮型也一直很簡單，加上以前不常出門的緣故，認識我之前他一直是自己修頭髮，很偶爾才會去理髮店，現在這個工作就交到了我手上。

第一次因為太害怕剪壞，我花了一個多小時才幫他修完，不過剪久了即便是我這樣只看過幾個 Youtube 影片教學的門外漢也會慢慢變得上手。

當然也是因為他對髮型沒有什麼要求。

「傍晚的時候我打給我媽了。」

我頓了頓，剪刀停在他右耳之下。「你就不怕我不小心一刀剪掉你半邊頭髮？」

「那大不了剃掉。」他嘻嘻笑著。「反正傷的是你的眼睛。」

我輕拍了下他的頭。「不傷眼。」

「真會說話。」他彎起唇，頭往後撞了下我的腹部。「我和她說了我可以見他們，但我會帶著我家男人，他們不接受就算了。」

我知道他不會選擇委曲求全，但仍舊為他的直接感到有些訝異。

「她反應挺奇怪的。」曉楓停頓了一下。「立刻就跟我確認我是什麼時候和你在一起的。」

啊。

腦中突然有了猜測，我猶豫著要不要說出口。

「我以為她起碼會先照往例問我能不能改，但是這次比起我的性向，她好像更在意我們在一起多久了，你是什麼樣的人。」

他喃喃自語著，猜不透自己母親的想法。

我不知道是我想得太多，還是他因為不願意去想這個可能性而產生了盲點。

「曉楓。」我最終還是決定開口，如果我的猜測是真的，我不希望他會在我不在場的時候得知。「她會不會是知道了你前任的事情？」

他全身一僵，瞪大的眼睛看起來有些無助，我把剪刀放在一旁，趕緊彎下身抱住他。

「我只是猜測。」我安慰地親了下他的側臉，他抿起唇，搖了搖頭。

「應該是真的。」他雙手抓著膝蓋，因為用力而暴起青筋。「不然她為什麼不是問我我們在一起多少年，而是我們哪一年在一起的？」

他尖銳地笑了聲。「原來是覺得我太丟人現眼。」

「曉楓。」語氣不自覺變得有些嚴厲，我深吸了口氣，繞到他面前面對他。

看著他緊繃的表情，彷彿看見了很多年前，咖啡廳裡那個看起來與世界為敵的他。

「你別這麼說自己。」我盡可能放柔了語氣，拉起他的手。「你真的這麼想嗎？」

他抬頭看著我，突然把我拉到他腿上，雙臂緊緊箍著我的腰，

「我自己不這麼想，我知道你也一樣。」他悶悶地說，把臉埋在我懷裡。「但我不知道他們會如何看我。」

我輕輕順著他的頭髮。「也許她是覺得擔心，不然何必問你我是什麼樣的人？何必這麼頻繁地聯絡你？」

他安靜了幾秒，點了點頭。

一直到他冷靜下來，我才從他腿上起來，替他剪完頭髮，正要走出房間拿吸塵器的時候，他突然拉了下我的衣服。

「今天幫我洗頭好不好？」

我點點頭，沒有多問。

我搬了張凳子到浴室，讓他坐在浴缸邊，引導他往後仰躺，我好替他沖水。

「我爸經常幫我媽洗頭。」他開口。「他平時雖然很大男人主義，但唯獨這件事情他堅持了好多年。」

我應了聲，擠了洗髮精，仔細搓揉著他的頭髮。

「我以前很羨慕他們，覺得那就是我理想中的感情。」他頓了下。「發現我喜歡同性之後我仍舊很嚮往這樣的關係，希望能有個人願意和我一起過這樣簡單、平靜的生活。」

他笑笑。「能有人願意幫我洗頭。」

他似乎沒有繼續說下去的意圖，我接下他的話。「以前我父母經常吵架。」

「再小的事情他們都能吵一整天，而且不斷重複著同樣的爭辯，我經常在想他們當初到底是為什麼會結婚，又是為什麼不離婚。」

「他們離婚的時候我反而鬆了一口氣。」我一面替他沖水一面接著說。「我以前曾經想過如果我有了對象，我一定不會重複同樣的錯誤，要和對方好好溝通，不要造成沒有意義的爭吵或誤會。」

「發現自己沒有戀愛感情的時候我還以為自己沒這個機會了。」我輕笑了聲。「結果就遇上了你。」

關水，拿了條毛巾替他稍微擦乾頭髮，他像是隻貓一樣往我的方向蹭了蹭，喉頭發出滿足的聲響。

「這樣說起來我們真的挺配的。」他輕聲說，掛在我身上跟著我一起走出浴室。

我讓他在床邊坐下，從抽屜裡拿出吹風機，他的頭髮很細很軟，不用多久就能吹乾。

「是挺剛好的。」我一邊吹一邊撥動他的頭髮，他半瞇著眼，像是快要睡著了一樣。

「其實我知道我爸媽沒有這麼殘酷。」他突然說。「我只是忍不住把他們往最壞的方向想。」

我應了聲，在他身邊坐下。

「再看看情況吧。」他嘆了口氣。「如果能談開來也不是壞事，我沒有辦法做到毫無芥蒂，但至少解決一樁心事。」

「嗯。」我握住他的手。「不管怎麼樣我都陪著你。」

他衝著我笑笑，把頭枕在我肩上。

「我知道。」

03

接下來幾天曉楓不定期就會接到家裡打來的電話，每次都是他母親打來的，通話時間不長，只是詢問他吃飯了沒，最近過得怎麼樣，就是不提見面的事情。

曉楓有些無奈，一次次告訴母親自己過得很好，想點名雙方都沒有點名、橫亙在他們之間的過往，又不知道該怎麼開口才好。

「我總不能直接打斷她，問她到底想要什麼吧？」曉楓說。「雖然我是很想這麼做。」

「傳簡訊問呢？」我提出。

「你們兩個問我有什麼用？」葉涵語氣嫌棄。「我又沒出櫃過，也沒跟家人決裂過。」

她自己一個人躺在三人坐的沙發上，我和曉楓則是擠一張單人沙發，他坐沙發，我坐扶手。

原本我們只是單純應邀來訪，結果午飯過後話題不知不覺就扯到了曉楓的家人身上。

「要不我直接問她什麼時候可以見面吧。」曉楓說。「這樣不上不下的我很難受。」

我沉吟了下，轉向葉涵：「你和婆婆關係怎麼樣？」

她認真想了幾秒。「相敬如賓？」

曉楓噗哧笑出聲，我按著太陽穴，嘆了口氣。「那是形容夫妻的。」

她擺了擺手。「別在意那種小細節，總之就是挺和平的吧，她沒怎麼挑過我的刺，就是喜歡問我們打算什麼時候有小孩。」她頓了下。「對你們來說大概沒什麼參考價值。」

「你們心理能接受的話就見面談吧，很多事情電話說不清楚。」她坐起身，突然有些興奮地提議。「來來來，我現在來充當林曉楓他媽，我們演練一下。」

我和曉楓對看了一眼，在彼此臉上都看見了無奈，葉涵對熟人就是這樣風風火火的性格。

「行吧。」曉楓說。「妳隨意。」

隨意的結果就是葉涵特地披上了一件看起來有些貴氣的大衣，坐在餐桌邊，讓我和曉楓坐在她對面。

她還催促我煮了一鍋奶茶，但我懷疑她只是自己想喝。

「兒子。」她故作矜持地說。「好久不見。」

曉楓憋不住，趴在桌子上無聲大笑，整個身體都在抖動，我也忍不住悶笑了聲。

「你們認真點。」葉涵不滿地說。「我可是在場唯一見過家長的人。」

曉楓坐起身，臉上還帶著尚未散去的笑意，他抹了抹臉。「嗯，我很認真。」

他頓了下，喊了聲：「媽。」

這回我們三個都笑了出來，曉楓反應最大，幾乎要笑岔了氣，眼角還帶著淚光，葉涵也沒好到哪去，整張臉紅得像是灌下了一瓶烈酒。

我相較之下稍微鎮靜些，起身替曉楓倒了杯水，拍了拍他的背。他抬起頭，衝著我笑了笑。

「哇，你這有了對象就忘了姊妹的男人。」終於冷靜下來的葉涵撇撇嘴，喝了口奶茶。「好了好了，我們跳過打招呼的部分，我就問問她可能會問你們的問題，讓你們先做好心理準備。」

她清了下喉嚨。「你們怎麼認識的？」

「徵友廣告。」我說。看著葉涵恨鐵不成鋼的眼神，我換了個說法。「網路上認識的。」

她點點頭。「認識多久之後在一起的？」

我和曉楓同時開口，但他說的是半年，我說的是一個月。

他顯然說的是我們把話說開的那天，我說的卻是他搬進來的時候。

他笑了聲。「你是從我們同居開始算的啊？」

「嗯。」我搔搔頭。「我一直都把你當伴侶看的，只是那時候情感深度不一樣。」

他勾起笑，眉眼溫和，伸手按了下我的膝蓋。

葉涵翻了個白眼。「你們統一一下答案行嗎？如果不是我先問了，你們當場這個樣子還得了。」

「一個月之後決定相處看看。」曉楓說。「半年之後正式在一起。」

雖然有點美化事實的嫌疑，但這麼說似乎也沒錯。

「你認定這個人了？」葉涵問，看著曉楓。

「認定了。」

「你愛他？」

「愛。」

「他愛你嗎？」

曉楓頓了幾秒。「不愛，但在乎。」

葉涵轉向我。「你不愛他？」

我搖搖頭。「不是你說的那種愛。」

「等等等等。」葉涵臉垮了下來。「你們到時候可不能真的這麼說。」

曉楓挑起眉。「有什麼不行的？」

「你還需要問我？」葉涵不可置信地說。「這樣聽起來陳冠宇就是個欺騙你感情的渣男。」

「別說這種話。」曉楓不開心地說。「他沒騙過我。」

「我知道，但你媽不知道。」葉涵回。「就算你們和她解釋，你真的覺得她能理解嗎？」

我抿起唇。「我不想騙他父母，不想讓他還得為我圓謊。」

葉涵嘆口氣。「這是善意的隱瞞。」

「不行。」曉楓說。「我前半輩子都在隱瞞真正的自己，我沒有理由要求冠宇做同樣的事情，就為了讓我們少點麻煩。」

他抓住我的手，緊緊握了下。「不接受就不接受吧，我早就不需要父母的認同了。」

葉涵看了看他，再轉向我，最終笑了起來。

「你們可真是天生一對。」她搖搖頭，伸長腳踢了我的小腿一下。「行吧，你們就隨自己心意。」

我點點頭。「本來就該這樣。」

離開葉涵的住處，曉楓開口說：「我帶你去我以前的高中吧。」

他的提議有些突然，但我沒追問他原因。「假日進得去嗎？」

「教學大樓以外的地方應該沒問題。」他回，拉著我的手往反方向走。「有公車會直接到校門口。」

一到學校曉楓就拉著我往操場的方向走，我跟著他到了跑道旁的綠蔭，他指著旁邊的大樓。「這間大樓裡是音樂教室和美術教室，平常人比較少，不時就會有學生躲在這裡抽菸，我有一學期外掃區域被分配到這裡，經常撿到菸蒂，原本還以為是工人丟的，結果有一次剛好遇到一群學生沖出音樂教室，被一個教官追著跑。」

他笑了聲，把我帶到兩棟垂直大樓之間的夾縫，不寬的開口被一堵高高的鐵絲網封起。

「這裡原本是一堵圍欄，結果經過幾次約架和霸凌案件，學校就把這裡封起來了，雖然真要爬到對面大概也不是難事。」他頓了下。「我就是在這裡被那爛人給救了。」

啊。我向前走了幾步，看著長及膝蓋的雜草，這大概是那個人為曉楓做的唯一一件好事。

當然，前提是同學的欺凌不是那個人縱容或計畫的。

……我似乎是真的被曉楓的八點檔陰謀論給影響了。

「他替你打架了？」我問。

他應了聲。「就是仰仗他天生身材高大。」

心理突然有些微妙的不平衡，這是我沒有參與到的，屬於他和另一個人的過往。

如果那個人是真心對曉楓好，也許我還不會有這樣明顯的感受。

他不該有資格與曉楓共享這段歲月。

「我身材不高大，但打個架還是可以的。」我說。

曉楓楞了下，隨即笑了出來。「你打過架嗎？」

我搖搖頭。「不過之前和葉涵她老公學過要怎麼揍人。」

「真的假的？」他驚訝地問。

我有些尷尬地解釋：「我就是太生氣了，又想到你打他的時候反而傷到了自己的手，一時衝動就跟他學了。」

他咧嘴，笑彎了眼，用小指勾了下我的小指。「難怪你會說想打他一頓，原來早有預謀。」

我按了按後頸，有些不好意思。

以暴制惡真的不是我平時的作風。

「來，我帶你看看我習慣躲起來看書的地方。」像是讀懂了我的想法，他善解人意地換了個話題，拉著我到了一處樹木長得特別茂盛的地方。樹蔭下還恰好擺了張長椅，椅子前面是一叢叢杜鵑。

「那椅子其實是我偷偷從附近的空教室搬過來的。」他摸摸鼻子說。「我離開的時候還會把椅子藏起來，不希望有人占了我的位置，現在的學生大概以為這是學校原本的設計。」

我笑了聲，在椅子上坐下，放眼望去可以看見整個操場，外頭的人卻不大會注意到這裡。

他在我身邊坐下，牽起我的左手。「我的無心插柳搞不好造福了母校偷偷談戀愛的小情侶。」

我悶笑，轉頭看著他，下午的陽光穿過枝葉照在他臉上，撒下斑駁的光影，他原本就比一般人要白的皮膚彷彿變得有些透明。

「你看起來好像過曝了一樣。」我喃喃自語。

他哭笑不得地回應：「你這是褒還是貶？」

「沒有褒貶。」我搖搖頭。「就是覺得你在發光。」

他臉紅了一下。「要不是我知道你說的是字面上的發光，我真要以為你在和我說情話。」

我彎起唇，撞了下他的肩膀。

他用舒緩的語氣和我說起他學生時代的生活，草草帶過同學的欺凌，和我分享起有趣的回憶，像是錯把情書放在他抽屜裡的女同學，和現在已經失聯、但曾經和他爭奪全班第一名的朋友。我和他說了自己國中時因為和同學一起看 A 片而被誤會是同性戀的故事，和高中三年所有同學都以為葉涵是我親妹妹的事。

「你說，如果我們高中時就認識會怎麼樣呢？」他問，隨即又自己回答。「不過那個時候的我也許沒有辦法接受我們這樣的關係。」

「那時的我對自己也還沒有清楚的認識。」我說。「也許我們在一起沒幾個月你就會對我失望。」

他笑了聲。「這樣說來我這情傷受的還挺值得的。」

我看了他一眼，內心有些矛盾。

「我希望你從沒受過傷，但是又忍不住慶幸我們有機會遇見。」我皺起眉。「我沒辦法想像沒有你，我現在的生活會是什麼樣子。」

沒有見過陽光的人也許也會渴望溫暖，卻不會因為漫長的陰雨而想念晴天，現在的我並不確定自己還能像過往那樣習慣沒有人陪伴的家。

沒了他，那不過是徒有四壁的住處。

他輕輕的啄吻鬆開了我的眉頭，體溫隔著衣服從我們相觸的肩膀傳了過來。

「我也一樣。」

04

最終曉楓的母親還是主動提了見面的事情。

「你可以帶上你的……對象。」她說。「來家裡吧，你爸現在行動不方便。」

即使是開了擴音的全損音質也掩蓋不住她的遲疑，但至少她的語氣還算是平和。

「好。」曉楓說，聲音很平靜。「下星期天我和他一起去見你們。」

停頓了幾秒，他說：「他叫冠宇，陳冠宇。」

電話另一頭的女性似乎有些失語，最終只是「嗯」了聲。

「到時候見。」曉楓沒有強求。

「到時候見。」他母親說，掛斷了電話。

放下手機，曉楓轉向我，挑起一邊的眉毛。「接下來就只能聽天由命了。」

我好笑地看著他。「又不是要出征。」

「唉，攻心可不比攻城簡單。」他用誇張地語氣說，一面咋舌一面搖頭，態度比起母親第一次打來時要輕鬆了不少，我放心下來，伸手撥了下他的劉海。

「沒事？」

「沒事。」他直接回答我沒有明說的問題。「但你如果想安慰我，我也不反對。」

我哼笑，拉了他一把。

午後的斜陽透過落地窗照射在客廳沙發上，我讓他頭枕著我的大腿，手指梳理著前些日子我才幫他修過的頭髮，細軟的髮絲摸起來有些讓人上癮。

「你這是把我當貓在摸嗎？」他抱怨，卻不是真的在抱怨。

「哪家的貓體型比主人還大？」

「我品種特殊，不只體型大，壽命還長。」

我手指停頓了一下。「跟我差不多長就好。」

他衝著我笑了笑，側過身抱住我的腰。

我問了葉涵見父母的時候是否應該帶些見面禮，她嘲笑我未婚先把曉楓的父母當公婆看，接著說她當時只是帶了老家種的水果。

「別準備東西了。」曉楓說。「說不定我們一進去就得走人。」

我想了想。「不然如果還有下次，我再帶點東西吧。」

一直到見曉楓父母的那天，我的心情仍舊異常的平靜。

他們仍舊住在原本的住處，離我們家並不算遠。

「請進。」曉楓的母親外表看起來並沒有六十多歲的樣子，皮膚和他一樣的白，有一雙和他十分相像的眼睛，或者應該說是曉楓與他母親長得很像。她在看見我的時候似乎愣了一下，隨後退了一步，讓我們進門，屋裡已經擺好了兩雙拖鞋，我對她道了謝。

「不客氣。」她抿了下唇。「我煮了綠豆湯，我給你們各盛一碗。」

曉楓湊到我耳邊輕聲說：「我以前喜歡喝。」然後牽著我的手，拉著我走進客廳。

一名頭髮花白的老男人坐在沙發上，表情肅然，額頭上雋刻著幾道深深的皺紋。

曉楓說過他父親和母親之間只差了四歲，外表卻看不出來。

「爸。」曉楓喊了聲。

他父親轉過頭看著他，張了張嘴，最後卻什麼也沒說，只是應了聲。

「這是陳冠宇。」曉楓說。「媽應該跟你提過。」

我對曉楓的父親點點頭。

男人近乎死氣沉沉的眼睛帶著審視的目光看著我，我對上他的視線，任由曉楓領著我在沙發上坐下。

這個家的裝潢比我想像中要溫暖。

木頭傢俱、木頭地板，和隨處擺放的相框，大多不是全家福，就是曉楓小時候的照片。

「請用。」曉楓的母親從廚房裡端了兩晚綠豆湯過來，我說了聲「謝謝」，和曉楓對視一眼，喝了幾口之後把碗放在茶几上。

「你們好。」我說。「我是陳冠宇，三十三歲，是個律師。」

說完我才突然意識到自己似乎擺出了相親的架式，曉楓用帶笑的眼睛看了我一眼，手指輕輕碰了下我的膝蓋。

「你好。」曉楓的母親用有些緊繃的語氣說。「曉楓說你們是四年前認識的。」

我點點頭。

「現在已經同居了？」她問。

「嗯。」我停頓幾秒。「好一陣子了。」

「他對我很好。」曉楓開口。「比誰都要好。」

他母親僵了一下，父親看起來則像是被人打了一拳，肩膀下沉。

「你們突然聯絡我到底有什麼事？」曉楓忍不住問，語氣帶著也許連他都沒有查覺到的尖銳，我碰了下他的手臂，他深吸了口氣，加上一句：「就是有點突然。」

他的父母陷入了沉默，從肢體語言可以看出明顯的焦躁，他母親交握的手有些顫抖，父親則是按著自己冷靜不下來的膝蓋。

曉楓嘆了口氣。「我不知道你們到底想要什麼。」

過了很久、很久，他母親突然開口：「我們希望你開心。」

「我現在很開心。」曉楓平靜地說。「這樣夠了嗎？」

「我們——」他母親突然打斷自己，搖了搖頭。

「是我們對不起你。」他父親說，聲音很輕，語氣卻很沉。「我對不起你。」

曉楓瞪大了雙眼，像是從沒想過自己的父親會開口道歉，膝蓋差點撞翻放在茶几上的綠豆湯，我反射性壓住他的腿，趕緊把兩個碗往裡面推了些。

他母親瞥了我一眼，擔憂地問：「你現在真的開心嗎？」

曉楓瞇起眼睛。「我看過一部電影，裡面說到一句話：要讓自己得憂鬱症最簡單的辦法就是去思考自己開不開心。我以前一直覺得這句話挺有道理，我要是放任自己去想這個問題，也許我現在就不在這裡了。」

我忍不住抓住他的手臂，他對我安慰地笑笑。

「不過現在我每天最常問自己的問題就是：我現在過得會不會太開心了啊？」

他笑了聲。「我知道你們一定是知道了什麼才會突然聯絡我，但我現在是真的過得很好，冠宇從沒有傷害過我，也永遠不會傷害我，這點自信我還是有的。」

「你怎麼能確定？」他母親焦急地問。「當初你同樣相信你的……對象。」

曉楓皺了皺鼻子。「用同樣的詞指他們兩個也太侮辱冠宇了。」

「曉楓——」

「我心態不同了，媽，我不會犯同樣的錯誤。」

像是要宣示自己的決心，曉楓抓住了我的手，和我十指相扣。

我有些不確定這樣會不會過度刺激到他們，但這是曉楓的選擇，我沒有退縮的打算。

「你愛他嗎？」曉楓的母親問，臉上帶著懷疑的神色。

我想起葉涵的反應，看著曉楓平靜的表情，彷彿在夢遊一般，口中說出了我從未說過的話語。

「我愛他。」

曉楓震驚地看著我，表情帶著些不解與質疑，我安撫地拍了拍他的手，回頭面向他的父母。

「這是我第一次對他說出這句話。」我說。「我原本一直因為自己無法愛他而感到愧疚，但是他不斷告訴我這樣就夠了，只要我對他好，選擇陪伴他就足夠了。」

他父母的表情十足困惑，曉楓卻像是意識到了什麼。

「他是我最清醒的選擇，只要他還要我，我就會一直待在他身邊。」

我認真地看著他們。「這並非身不由己的愛，卻是我所能給出最強烈的情感，我以朋友、以伴侶、以家人的身分給了他我整顆心所能給他的在乎。」

我搖搖頭。「我不知道要怎麼說服你們相信我，但我同樣只想讓他開心，想和他一起過一輩子。」

曉楓的父親遲疑地問：「你也知道他之前……？」

我點頭。「他很堅強。」

我轉向曉楓。「但我依舊心疼他。」

他給我一個熟悉的瞪視，我知道他又在埋怨我想把他弄哭了。我伸手撥開他的劉海，彎起唇。

「這不是告白，是我的承諾。」

在那之後，曉楓的父母終於向曉楓解釋這一切是怎麼回事。

他們原先一直以為曉楓還跟前任在一起，過得逍遙自在，一是對他「選擇」的生活不苟同，二是拉不下臉，便一直沒有主動聯絡，而是等著兒子上門求和，曉楓的沉默讓他們感到更加不滿與怨懟。

一直到最近，多年的好友突然找上門，說在工作時看見了似乎與曉楓有關的申訴，他們才終於知道真相。

他們曾在兒子跌落低谷的時候將他拒於門外。

「我以為你們會覺得丟臉。」曉楓喃喃自語。「讓你們更不想認我這個兒子。」

他母親雙眼泛紅。「是我們沒保護好你。」

「我們找人做了諮詢。」他父親說。「真的沒辦法了嗎？」

我解釋：「直接刪除只會讓那些人有逆反心理，但我跟幾個網站跟搜尋引擎溝通過了，現在那些影片不會出現在搜尋結果，外部連結會直接跳轉到首頁，盡可能降低了曝光度，等到沒有人再點擊，上傳人也遺忘或停用帳戶後，我們就能開始刪除影片。」

我頓了下。「至於那個人……在法律上是沒什麼辦法。」

曉楓用手肘撞了我一下，我會意地笑笑。「不過惡人自有惡人磨。」

「謝謝。」他母親輕聲說。「你——希望你能一直好好對他。」

我點點頭。「當然。」

05

最後，曉楓並沒有留宿。

他的父母看起來有些失望，但應當也能理解已經造成的傷害無法輕易弭平，離開之前，他答應會繼續保持聯絡，有機會再來看看他們。

「這不是告白，是我的承諾。」曉楓壓低聲音，學著我的語氣說。「別人聽了還以為你要跟我求婚了。」

我停下腳步，歪著頭想了想。

「其實時間也差不多了。」

他一時訝異絆到了自己的腳，差點摔倒，我連忙伸手撈住他。

「你——」他轉過身，稍嫌用力地抓著我的臉，眼睛一眨也不眨，像是想直接看見我大腦裡的想法。「真的假的？」

我點點頭。「真的。」

「你確定？」

「只要你也確定。」我說。「這樣如果真的發生什麼事我們都能彼此簽醫療同意書，可以作為親屬探視，工作可以請親屬照顧假，法律上比較有保障。」

我聽過太多這樣的案例，也想過這樣的狀況如果發生在我們身上，我該怎麼做，至少現在，我們有了個選擇。

他笑了，笑容帶著點無奈，卻無比溫暖，捧著我雙頰的動作變得輕柔起來。

「你真是……結婚也能說得這麼現實。」

最後幾個字有些顫抖，他眼眶堆積起淚水，突然放開我，蹲在路邊哭了起來。我連忙跪在他身邊，抱住他的肩膀。

「你…‥還好嗎？」

「你今天就是想讓我哭死！」他抬起頭，用發紅的眼睛瞪了我一眼。「說什麼愛我，說什麼心疼我，說什麼結婚，你是把這輩子的情話都用在今天了是不是？」

「我……不是？」我用拇指擦去他的淚水。「我只是實話實說，以後也會繼續說實話。」

他又哭又笑，抬起手遮住臉。

「再說下去我真的要哭死了，到時候你跟我的遺照結婚去。」

「胡說八道。」我拍了下他的後腦，緊抱住他，鼻頭蹭了蹭他的臉頰。

不知道過了多久，不知道有多少路人經過，用狐疑的眼神看著我們這兩朵長在路邊的人形蘑菇，曉楓抬起頭，親了我一下。

「我愛你。」他說，聲音很穩，很篤定。

我彎起唇，回道：「嗯，我愛你。」

不是「我也愛你」，因為我們的愛並不相同，但真要形容我對他的感情，似乎也沒有更精簡的說法。

「你懂我的，對嗎？」我低聲問。「你知道我的意思。」

「我知道。」他答道，揉了揉我的耳根。「明年吧。」

「嗯？」我反應過來。「嗯，好。」

「就明年你生日那天。」他說。「方便慶祝，又不會忘。」

他站起身，拍了拍褲子。「好，我來打電話給葉涵報告今天的結果。」

想到葉涵的老公下星期出差，似乎是今晚離開，以及他們夫妻道別的習慣，我開口要阻止曉楓，但他電話已經撥了出去。

看著曉楓因為聽到什麼突然變得驚悚的表情，我忍不住笑出聲。

「走吧。」我說，替他掛掉電話。「我們回家。」

「嗯。」他牽起我的手，體溫比平時要高。「回家。」

**Author's Note:**

> 每次寫續篇都有點緊張，想要在每個階段把冠宇對自己的認知帶到不同的地方，上一篇他還在擔心自己能給曉楓的不夠多，這一篇希望讓他對自己的感情足夠自信，也對他們兩個的關係足夠自信。
> 
> 但是我自己超級不自信（欸）  
來回修改了一陣子，我總是在尋找結局，加上親子關係其實是我的罩門，我通常都對筆下的父母挺不公平的，嗯……這需要再練練，稍微放一下我再想想。


End file.
